Sensors in aircraft are used to detect physical measuring variables, with which conclusions can be drawn about the state of an aircraft system component, etc. These sensors are hooked up to a power supply and evaluator by means of corresponding electrical lines. In light of weight restrictions in aircraft construction along with the complexity of necessary electrical cabling for a sensor network, sensors are currently used only very sparingly, and just in places where essential.
To improve and accelerate the preventative maintenance sequence for the aircraft, it is desirable to be able to ascertain the state of all relevant system components and fixtures in a timely manner, and make it available to a central unit for acquisition and evaluation.
DE 100 04 384 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,188 B2 describe sensor arrangements for acquiring temperatures. The sensor exhibits an optical fiber, with which stresses in the material can be detected. Such sensors cannot be installed at all locations within an aircraft.